Bits and Pieces
by maplecat
Summary: One-shot every chapter touken and tousaki moments
1. Chapter 1

-Take place after ch49 pg17 TG-

"So urm touka-chan,have you feed loser?"

"No"

Whilst downstairs nishiki wondering why those two teen ghouls haven't showed up when the cafe is about to close, he went upstairs to check out and he heard unpleasant noise coming out from the staff room

He walked slowly and try to catch what exactly those two ghouls were doing at these hour

"Don't be nervous touka-chan, we can do it slowly you know"

"Idiot! i'm not nervous, just a little uneasy"

"Relax, i will be gentle ok?"

"Um-mm"

"Alright now open it slowly and yes like that, you're doing great and i will put it in gently"

Nishiki sweat drop and can't believe on what he's hearing and all of sudden there's a loud noise coming out from the room and touka started to scream

'That idiot kaneki, he's not as innocent as he looks doesn't he? i bet he don't even know what gentle actually means when it comes to pleasing the ladies'

Nishiki kicked the staff room's door and shouted

"Kaneki! you doing it all wrong, you supposed to please and wet h-"

Loser flying around freely in the room

"Ah nishio-senpai, what need to be wet 1st again?"

"Stupid nishiki, why would you wet a bird?"

"Eh, what are you guys doing?"

"I'm helping touka-chan to feed loser properly, apparently she's afraid of birds haha"

"Shut up eye-patched! i'm not afraid just a little nervous"

Nishiki slapped his forehead

"Argh! i wasted my time for nothing! both of you come down quickly we're closing now" and stomped off

"…."

"That was close"

"Tsk really close, its your fault!"

"Uh why me?"

"What!? its your god damn idea, don't play innocent here eye-patched"

"Kaneki! Touka!"

"We better go downstairs now, and continue later where we stopped ok?"

"Huh whatever, nishiki just killed my mood"

"Don't be like that touka-chan" kaneki smiled and kissed her cheek

-Few days later-

Kaneki and touka were in the staff room again together,and nishiki once again checking out on them

The same noises came from the room

"You said you going to put it in gently!"

"I am…sorry let's try again ok?"

"Let me do it myself!"

"Uh…how?"

Touka screaming can beheard from the room and nishiki couldn't be bothered to stay since those two just trying to feed loser, so he walked downstairs

"Ah nishiki-kun, you can go home now, today its touka and kaneki duty to clean and close the cafe" said irimi

"Alright"

Bothe Nishiki and Irimi were outside of the cafe and irimi started to wonder

"So, did you caught them?"

"What?"

Irimi just chuckles and continue

"Those two young teens making out?"

"Nah they just feed loser"

"Aww nishiki-kun you went to kimi to study, don't you realised they just used loser to cover up?

"Hah!?"


	2. Chapter 2

-Take place after Haise and juuzou meet washuu matsuri-

Haise's brain full with thoughts after the meeting with Matsuri that he didn't realised where his feet taking him to, the moment he reached a door and simply opened it without thinking and said

"I'm home"

"Welcom-"

"Eh?"

"?"

Haise and touka stared and gave puzzled look that haise immediately turned his back to the cafe's door and check if he really entered his favourite cafe and mistaken that he reached his house

"Is your head really cloudy that you mistaken my shop with your house?" asked touka

Haise was so embarrassed and he started to scratch his cheek unconsciously and gave his adorable signature laughed

"Hahah your cafe is too cosy for my liking that i indeed mistaken that i already reached my home"

Touka chuckle and haise probably think he saw the most genuine laughed he ever witnessed

_If i always welcome with this warm smile, i wouldn't mind coming here everyday and considered it as my 2nd home_

"Why are you standing there? come in since you're already here thanks to your foot though" touka smile and walked back to the counter

Haise sheepishly smile back and went to his favourite spot near the book shelves

"Same table and same coffee huh?" Touka placed the finely brewed black coffee in front of him

"Yeah, you make the best coffee i ever tasted! its so good that i uh…i cried…?"

_Well that was a bit embarrassing thing to remember now sasaki haise, not after you mistakenly said out loud i'm home in coffee shop!_

"…..that good?"

"Eh what?"

"I said is my coffee taste that good?"

"Oh yes, very good! and with all the books the combination really calming and the scent somehow….a bit nostalgic"

Haise lowered his gaze and staring blankly to the coffee cup that he was holding

_Does this how my previous life feels like? No No, i'm a monster! i used to be a monster and probably hurt a lot of people along the way_

Haise's hand trembling whilst holding the cap, touka noticed and took his hand and sat next to him

"You know, you're always welcome to this shop"

Haise was a bit surprised with 2 pairs of warm hands covering his own trembling hands and stared into touka's violet eyes

"There's not many customer around this hour, since its a peak hour for everyone to go back home, so urm you can stay here a little longer enjoying a cup of coffee and reading some books that you like here maybe?"

"…."

"Well its just a suggestion you know, if you don't want too its still fin-"

Haise immediately cut off touka's word and hugged her

"Thank you…thank you so much"

Touka's body stiffen a bit with a sudden hug by the two toned hair coloured dove in front of her

"Ah sorry, i didn't mean to scared you like this!" Haise immediately release his embrace when he felt the beautiful woman's body didn't move an inch

"I'm sorry! i'm really sorry"

_Great move haise, what an idiot_

Haise didn't imagine he could actually see a tint of pink coloured spread across the waitress's cheek

"Its alright" Touka blushed lightly and pulled haise head to the crock of her neck and return his embrace

She continues

"You do deserved a hug" as touka's right hand calmly soothing his back muscle

Somehow haise's body started to relax more and he buried his face in between touka's neck and shoulder

Haise took a deep breath and trying to remember this scent, its too familiar for him not to recognised, he snapped a little when touka asked him if he's feeling a bit better

He smiled and murmured that he's feeling good and his eyelids started to dropped slowly

Touka just let a little sigh and smile when she noticed that haise did not move and his body getting heavier, he really dozed off on her shoulder, she continue to caress his hair and slowly slumped her back towards the wall and whispered in his ears

"….welcome back, kaneki"

Touka did not know if he conscious or not that he really replied

"I'm back touka….chan"

A tear rolling down her cheek


	3. Chapter 3

-Take place in :re timeline-

Sasaki enjoying his quiet moment sipping the hot beverage made by the most beautiful waitress his eyes ever laid on

*clang*

A customer came in, she has middle length brunette hair and her face a little gloomy, she walked straight to the counter where the nice looking gentleman stood while wiping few cups

"Yomo-san, is onee-chan around? i need to see her"

"She's at the store room looking for something, wait here i go and call her out"

"Mm-mm"

She was fidgeting and turn around to looked at the cafe's decoration and somewhat the atmosphere calm her a little not until he saw the 2 tones hair coloured guy sitting alone and reading a book

"No way" she thought

"Onii-chan!" Her face lighted up and walked towards him

Sasaki looked up and stare at the young teenager in a confused look

"Um..me?"

"Of course! who else? you're alive after all like the rumours said!"

"Uh…i-"

"What are you up too? where do you lived? we were worried you kno-"

"Hinami…"

Both sasaki and hinami turned their heads and look at the directions where the voiced interrupted the conversation

"Onee-chan"

"I'm sorry sasaki-san, do you need to refill you cup?"

"Ah no i'm good, i still have plenty more" he smiled

"….sasaki….san?"

"Yes hinami, this guy name is sasaki-san, he worked as a ghoul investigator…isn't that…an amazing job" touka tried to give her very best convinced smile towards hinami

"…no way, onee-chan are you…lying?"

"Eh why would i lie to you? right sasaki-san?"

"Ah, um i am sasaki…sasaki haise, nice to meet you…hi-?"

"This cannot be true, onii-chan what are you doing there? don't you remember us? i'm hinami and this is-"

"Hinami"

"uh..i-"

"did you forgot about banjou-san too? and also ante-"

"Hinami enough!" touka raised her voiced that startled both sasaki and hinami

"I'm sorry hina-chan, but this guy here is not your onii-chan so of course he don't know us"

"but..onee-chan how could you-"

"Hinami…sasaki san have his own family, definitely not us, its not nice to get confused with some stranger…right sasaki-san?"

"Eh urm.."

"…onee-chan,how could you…" hinami started to sobs and continue

"but you love onii-chan…right? then why…? why?"

"Hinami…" touka put her hand on top of hinami's head

"You're not wrong hinami, i do…love him but he's not here….yet, there's nothing i can do"

Sasaki's cup fell from his grip, he's not sure why but this whole scene that is happening right in front of him and the beautiful waitress confession broke his heart

Touka and hinami looked at sasaki, and he started to apologized

"i don't believe you onee-chan" and before she could continue yomo came and grab hinami's hand and bring her towards the back of the coffee shop

"I'm sorry about that , she get confused you with someone we know"

"Ah not, i should apologized for this cup too"

"Don't worry about that" and touka started to clean a little spilled on the table

"This guy…that might look like me, is not your own brother?"

"Haha of course not, how could i fell in love with my own brother" touka smiled

That smile probably one of the sweetest smile he ever witnessed

"Maybe i could help to find…him?" even though his heart just clenched thinking the waitress heart's already belongs to someone, he couldn't help to give a hand to find and see how this person could win her heart

"Ah you want to help? that is very kind of you" touka pulled a chair across him and sat down gracefully

"Well the least i could do, maybe to cover up this chipped cup?"

"If you insist, so what do you want to know about him?"

"His personal data maybe? how did you guy met? why do the girl called you onii-chan and onee-chan anyway? you guys are not siblings aren't you?"

"That surely a lot of questions" touka chuckled

"Ah maybe i want to meet this guy" sasaki just laughed even though he's not sure why

"Oh why do you to meet him? you don't need to help us actually…like really"

"Maybe i want to see how he looks like"

"Well in terms of look you could just use a mirror and look at yourself actually, he look exactly like you, minus this weird coloured hair of course" she giggled

Sasaki could swear that her small laughed could ripped his heart into pieces, the way she smiled and how her face lighten up while talking about this 'guy'

Doing stuff for others people while doing stuff for himself surely is hard

"Really?"

"Yeah really"

"Oh..so um how old is he? when did you guys last met?" sasaki started to take off a little note pad and a pen out of his pocket

touka's face fell all of sudden, his question just trigger past memories that she wished could have buried somewhere

Sasaki couldn't help to notice how touka's expression changed a little

"You don't need to answer if you don't want too, maybe helping you is not really a good idea?"

'No its alright, remembering him is a good thing…even though he might not remember us anymore…probably"

"I'm sure he still remember you"

"Hmm…sure"

Not again, not that troubled smile, sasaki need to think how he could see that beautiful smile of hers again even though it feels like needles piercing his heart when he sees it but at least her warm smile comforting him in other way that he couldn't explain

"So this guy, is not your brother?"

"Ah no, of course not that girl just now her name is hinami-chan…well you see she lost her parents, so we kind off taking care of her a little while"

"You…live together with this guy?"

"Eh no, we worked together, that's urm how we actually met why are you so surprised?"

"Hahaha nothing….uh *cough* so you can continue" he smiled sheepishly

"Ah right, so both of use worked in a coffee shop. so hinami was a frequent customer and she started to called us onee-chan and onii-san, we kinda like 'family believe'? it was a good time"

'Family believe' sasaki thought it reminds of his own 'family believed'

"Other things that stand outs? his hobbies maybe?"

"Well he's just a typical guy to begin with, nothing fancy about him..um he likes books, he love books so much"

"Ah myself and this guys shared a similar interest"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Is that the reason you decor the cafe with so many books?"

"In a way, you're right, i believe that he will come back one day…come back to where he belongs, whenever that will happen, we will welcome him back"

"How did you get lost contact with him?"

"He just went MIA, we assumed he got into accident or something, but there's really no…trace of him"

"Hurm typical boy that went MIA, kinda strange"

" I know right?, that is why i believe he will come back eventually"

"When did you last met him?"

"I….well we actually had a fight, somewhere on a bridge, i was so angry at him..he did something stupid that pissed me off, i should have control my anger at the time, little did i know that's was the last time i saw his face…but that was 2years ago…so…"

"Do you think that your fight with him that caused him runaway maybe?"

"Well that was silly if he really went MIA because of that, i would have regret falling for him then"

"Is he your age?"

"No, he couple of years older than me, by now he probably around 22 or 23 years old?"

This guy strangely too similar with his own background, sasaki thought…it can't be him to be the guy that the waitress describing right?

"Other personal detail? like his date of birth or something"

"Well to be honest, i don't know much about him, his birthday probably in the middle of december…20 something i believe"

"I see, i will try to looked up on some data is possible anyway i should get going"

"Thank you sasaki-san, but can i ask you something?"

"Sure, anything"

"Why are you helping me if it hurts your own feeling?"

Touka just hit a direct blow towards him

"Well…maybe i just wanted to know how is this guy managed to captured your heart" sasaki answered with a little blush visible on his cheeks

"He probably doesn't know that….so you could try too if you want" touka smile

"Really? you think i could be a rival?" his face just lighten up

"Best men win" touka let out a small laughed

"Well i should just ignore this guy then and win your heart" he laughed

"That is so mean, not after i spent an hour talking about him" touka said jokingly

Sasaki get up from his chair and pays for his drinks and before he left he turned around and remembering something

"I left out the most crucial question"

"I think you do" touka answered calmly

"So you do realised? haha what is this guy's name anyway? isn't that would be a lot easier to find him"

"His name is….Kaneki ken"

Sasaki fell on his chair

p/s: i'm so curious how will he get his memory back, he can't even remember when he actually saw touka's and yomo's face so maybe his own name will trigger his memory?


End file.
